


Warm together

by SuklaaSiili



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genyatta - Freeform, Holidays, M/M, Romance, genyatta ss 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuklaaSiili/pseuds/SuklaaSiili
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta get time off to spend their holidays together for the first time since they officially started dating, and they decide to start it by going on a date.Find me on tumblr @suklaasiiliart





	Warm together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Genyatta Secret Santa 2017 gift exchange, happy holidays Jordon!

Genji exhaled in the chilly morning air, the warmth of his breath fogging up into small clouds. His hands rested idly in the pockets of his hoodie, and the silence was filled with Genji humming absently as he waited. 

They were the first snow days of the year, cold quite not as biting as it could get in Nepal but enough so that the cyborg would rather wear clothing over his armor than feel the chill in his bare joints. Genji hadn’t been waiting for a long time, but he was surprised to have arrived first. He had parted ways with Zenyatta just this morning in the cafeteria after agreeing they should both fetch something warm to wrap into before leaving the base.

As the holiday season was upon them again, the agents had been allowed more days off in the name of Christmas spirits. Some agents always remained on standby since holidays had never guaranteed peaceful times, but for now they had been in luck and no distress calls had arrived to their base of operations.

Genji and Zenyatta had decided to spend their spare days out, away from the buzzing of the base. Even though the other agents were like a family to them, close friends who they could trust to have their back in the times of distress, sometimes Genji caught himself thinking back longingly on their times in Nepal, where so many of his days had been spent alone in Zenyatta’s company.

Suddenly something landed in his side and caught off guard deep in his thoughts, Genji almost lost his balance with a startled sound. Confused frown washed over his face, until he looked up to see Zenyatta, the cyborg’s expression quickly melting into a smile.

“What was that for, master?” Genji patted the snow from his clothes, fond smile lingering on his lips even as he shook his head in exasperation.

“Hm? Whatever do you mean, Genji?” It was hard not to miss the mirth in the monk’s voice, as even now his six golden arms balanced snowballs in their hands. 

“Oh, playing innocent now, are we?” The cyborg crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrows quirked up in amusement. Zenyatta laughed, his trandencense arms fading away, the snowballs falling on the ground, as the hands holding them disappeared.

“Never, I do admit my quilt” The omnic chuckled, “Forgive me my sparrow, I could not resist the temptation, it is quite rare to see you so deep in thought you would miss anyone approaching, but it was wrong of me to take advantage of that.”

Genji shook his head, his arms falling back to his sides but only one returned to its pocket. The other he offered for Zenyatta to take, turning to walk down the path leading away from the watch point.

“It doesn’t really matter, I was thinking of you anyway. Or rather, our time in Nepal.”

Zenyatta took his hand, tilting his head slightly in question.

“Is that so?” The monk was wearing a thick sweater in addition to his yellow trousers, one that Genji had given him last Christmas, sparkling golden letters reading ‘Zen’ at the front, purple similar letters reading ‘sometimes’ on the back.

“Don’t you ever miss the peace of the monastery? The quiet snowy mountains?”

The omnic hummed thoughtfully, lowering his feet to the ground to walk beside Genji, their fingers laced together.

“I suppose I do, but even though those are times I remember with fondness, I do not wish to long for them in this time and day. With Overwatch we fight for a good cause, and whereas our life may not be as serene as it was in Nepal, I enjoy every moment of it. Do you not?” Zenyatta turned his head to look at Genji. 

The cyborg stayed silent for a while as they closed in on to the transportation point that connected the watch point to the surrounding city.

“It’s good to be back here, I did many things I ended up regretting and I’m glad I got the chance to fix at least some of it. I don’t mean that I don’t want to be here, I learned to like aspects of my life again but maybe all this just tires me out.”

The cyborg let out a small laughter “I got a taste of how easy life could be, just us and the other Shambali members in Nepal. Even when we left to travel it was in a way much more leisurely than working with Overwatch. But returning was the one way I could still find meaning, and to amend for my past mistakes.”

Genji lowered his gaze, smiling softly as he squeezed the monk’s hand in his.

“I no longer had to find reasons to want to keep on living, but the ghosts of my past still haunted me.” 

Their feet left marks in the pure white layer of snow that had fallen down just last night, still undisturbed in the early hours of the day, only two pairs of foot prints trailing behind them. Zenyatta hummed, his tone never prodding but always gently reminding he would listen if Genji wished to speak further. He faced forward as they came in halt in front of the lifts to the underground, and the pair politely greeted the guard, who let them in after both showed their ID’s.

“Now I feel more at ease, but days off like these are something I really appreciate nowadays,” Genji continued as they stepped into the elevator, doors closing behind them, “Even if they are all good friends, it can get taxing to spend all my awake hours with so many people.”

As the lift started it’s descent, the monk stroked Genji’s hand with his thumb.

“I can certainly see where you are coming from, even if socialising does not tire me out in the same way. All the people at the base have been very welcoming, and it might have taken some time for all to approve of my presence fully, but it really does feel like a home.”

Gibraltar was the current main base of operations for Overwatch, but some of the agents had been dispatched to different stations for the holiday season, officially to guarantee the peace was kept all over the world during the holidays, but Genji had a lingering feeling that it was actually just Winston’s way of letting them have a change of pace for their time off. Especially since, to his surprise, the cyborg’s request to be stationed in Hokkaido had been granted with little to no hesitation. 

“But now, since we have this chance to spend our free time here freely why don’t we take it? I believe you have told me of the times you came here with your family, but we could also make new memories here, no?”

The lift came to a half, doors sliding open to reveal the small underground station. The base in Hokkaido was one of the smallest ones, usually not included in the watch points agents occupied, but according to Winston: ‘During the holiday season exceptions could be made.’ 

Genji smiled, thinking back on the scientist’s words. Winston might have been a bit awkward at times but he really was considerate in his own ways, a good leader.

“That’s a good idea. We might as well do that since we are already here.” Genji’s scarred lips curved up in a smile under his mask, and even if Zenyatta’s optical sensors couldn’t detect it, he heard it in the cyborg’s voice as he spoke, warm feeling spreading in his core.

Seeing Genji happy always lifted Zenyatta’s spirits, in the beginning simply because it had meant he was progressing on learning to accept himself and his life again but for a long rime now the monk had noticed it was simply because he enjoyed noticing and knowing of Genji’s happiness.

This was their first Christmas in established relationship, and so it held more meaning to both of them than this time of the year had before. It was time or them to spend together with each other without having to fear for letting their feelings show stronger than friendship in form of wrapped Christmas presents and soft smiles exchanged wrapped under warm blankets.

“Less gloomy and more enjoying our sparse free time, yeah?” 

The cyborg chuckled light heartedly pulling Zenyatta into the metro cart, the other willingly following behind, Zenyatta’s laughter chiming along with Genji’s.  
“I would find that the most pleasing, my dearest.” 

The tilt of the monk’s head, his smile in all its simplicity made the happy curve of the cyborg’s mouth stay, the two of them sitting down in the otherwise empty metro. Genji leaned his head against Zenyatta’s shoulder, sighing in content as the cart started moving. Inside the chill of winter wind didn’t reach them, and the cyborg could feel his form relaxing, stiffness of his shoulders melting away pressed close to his boyfriend like this.

“Is there something you wanted to do today?” Genji let his eyes slip closed, head snuggly pressing against the softness of the fabric of the monk’s sweater. Zenyatta gently rested his head on top of his, and made a thoughtful sound.

“Truthfully, I did not think about that in advance. Perhaps, we could simply look around and if something catches our eye, we might as well go with the flow, so to say. Zenyatta moved closer to Genji on the seat to rest against him more comfortably, lifting their hands on his lap.

“I do love how you always go through so much effort to plan our outings, but I also think it’s not always necessary. Why, I enjoy simply spending time with you so I would be content with just that.”

The cyborg lifted his head from it’s comfortable position, and since Zenyatta’s head had been on top of his he also straightened his posture to face Genji.

“You do?” The ninja had always been aware of Zenyatta knowing how to appreciate the simple things in life, but to him relationships had always involved fancy dates, and the thought of having it otherwise was oddly unfamiliar but all but unappealing. 

Genji had actually had a plan in case his boyfriend hadn’t prepared with one, but he easily discarded it after pondering over Zenyatta’s words for a while.

“Yeah, I think you are right, let’s just do that.” His smile widened into a grin and the cyborg tilted his head to press his mask against the side of Zenyatta’s face, kissing him with a soft clank as metal touched metal.

“To hear you say that... It’s actually pretty nice.” The cyborg let his face linger on the monk’s for a while longer, before slowly pulling back.  
Zenyatta was a bit taken aback by the sudden show of affection, not quite getting where he other was coming from.

“I- must admit I do not fully understand what was it in my words exactly that made you happy, but I am glad if I made you feel that way.”  
Genji hummed, pressing himself back against Zenyatta, head falling onto his shoulder.

“I’m not even sure myself, maybe it’s because of how genuine your feelings are, that I know you really care about me, beyond status or earthly possessions.” The sentiment of the moment caught up to him, Genji’s tone growing softer as he spoke, mind drifting to his past relationships with people now faceless in his memories. 

“Maybe I’m just happy to be reminded of how lucky I am that you returned my feelings, when for the first time I felt so strongly for someone.”  
Zenyatta would have blinked if he could, surprised as he missed what brought this on, but he sensed the emotion behind Genji’s words, and separated their hands to wrap his arms around his partner.

“I am glad too, Genji. I always thought I would be satisfied if I only you would think if me as a friend and remember me with warmth even after you left the Shambali and the monastery.. It was a day I waited for with dread looming over my thoughts, but it was also something I thought was unavoidable. That one day, when you felt you were ready to face the world by yourself again you would leave.”

Genji tilted his head to bury his mask against Zenyatta’s warmth, arms coming up to wrap around the other’s waist.  
“I never knew you thought that way.”

“You weren’t meant to know, I wanted you to be able to choose the path you wanted for yourself when the time came. Voicing thoughts like those could have made you hesitate if you ever had wanted to leave.”  
Zenyatta brought his hand up to gently stroke the side of the cyborg’s helmet, movements slow and calm, pondering.

“I don’t think I would have left, even if I never managed to confess my feelings. Nepal became like a home to me, but later when we started travelling, I realised it was because you were there. And I understood that even if it would have to have been as friends, my home is where you are.”

The movement of the monk’s hand halted, and the cyborg laughed affectionately at the silence he got in response, for he could feel how Zenyatta’s core heated under his chest plating, and hear how his fans whir just a bit louder. Genji rested his eyes closed, soft smile lingering on his lips under the mask. He didn’t have to see to know if he looked up now, he would see the omnic’s array of lights on his forehead glow slightly brighter than usual.

“Such sweet words you tell me today my sparrow. Is there a special reason?” 

Genji thought his voice always sounded warm and soft, but somehow when Zenyatta was feeling slightly flustered like this, even more so. The smile could easily be heard from his voice, even with the mask on, when he spoke.

“No, not really. I’m just feeling sentimental.”

Zenyatta hummed understandingly, his hand stroking Genji’s head again for a moment longer until he let it rest on the cyborg’s shoulder.  
“It makes me glad you feel at home with me, for it is the same for me. I think I am still somewhat lost on what brought this on but it brings me joy you would share your thoughts with me so openly.”

“With you master, there is nothing I wouldn’t share.”

Comfortable silence fell over the pair as the otherwise empty train made its way further away from the base, towards the snowy streets of their destination.

“Then today, there will be no plans. Just us.” Genji’s quiet words, sweetly whispered into the crook of Zenyatta’s neck broke the silence after what felt like too short time, as the vehicle slowed down to halt at their stop.

Outside waited crowd of people, chilly air thick with anticipation and hearts filled with sentiment and warmth even in the cold of the winter. They would be surrounded by strangers and for the sake of modesty it would force them to stay at a moderate distance away from each other, and still Genji found himself looking forward to emerging from the comfortable warmth and privacy of the train cart.

With slight reluctance, they pulled apart from each other, walking out hand in hand after the doors slid open. Genji looked glanced at Zenyatta over his shoulder, squeezing his hand in his, warm smile ever present on his scarred lips. The omnic tilted his head in gentle smile, quietly following after the cyborg making his way past people.

“So we just walk along until we see something we want to do, did I get this right?”

“Correct, that is the course of action I suggested we take, though it was simply that, if you do not wish to it’s not absolute.” 

Zenyatta showed no sign of the cold bothering him or making his joints stiff. If it was because of his years in Nepal and growing used to such drastic temperatures or if it was thanks to how he was built, Genji had never asked. Which ever the reason was, it never ceased to amaze him, as the cyborg felt shiver run through his remaining human parts.

“Aren’t you cold?”  
The monk looked at Genji, as if surprised by his sudden question.

“I did not pay attention to the cold, don’t tell me, my sparrow, looks were more important to you than staying warm?” Zenyatta let an exasperated chuckle escape his voice box, at the way the cyborg rubbed his neck in embarrassment. 

“Oh Genji, it seems there are still some habits you refuse to let go of. I must admit I find it flattering you pay attention to your looks when wen go out, but I am sure you know I would rather have you dressed warmly than in clothes that are simply appealing to eye. But since we are already out, if you would like, we could start by getting something warm to drink?”

With a small nod, the cyborg ninja started to lead them down the street, idly walking hand in hand, past the people going on about their daily business, some working, some enjoying their time off like the two of them. Eventually in the midst of all the displays of clothes and other shops advertising their holiday sales and gift offers, they saw a small coffee shop. Gentle chime of the bell hanging above the door sounded when they entered, attracting the attention of the lady standing behind counter.

“Welcome, dears” The elderly woman smiled warmly in their direction, and whereas Genji and Zenyatta were to some extent used to some individuals’ expression going sour or just changing into polite mask upon noticing that the couple were both men and less human than omnic, this time they didn’t have to face either of the unpleasant treatment. If anything, the smile on the woman’s face only got brighter upon noticing who had entered her store.

“Oh my, what an honour to have you here, You are Tekhartha Zenyatta are you not, and Shimada Genji..!” She clasped her hands together enthusiastically: “What a surprise, what would you like? Oh I wish I had prepared something special for today’s menu.”

“Greetings, do not fret, my friend,” Zenyatta raised his hand in greeting: “We do not need anything special, we were simply hoping to get something warm to drink.”  
Genji also bowed his head politely to greet the lady.

“Hello, do you serve green tea? And it’s good to meet fellow fan.” The man poked the omnic beside him gently with his elbow, not bothering to mask the playful grin in his voice.

“Oh yes, indeed we do. Would you like a pot of green tea then?”

Genji nodded and paid for his order, the cashier lady speaking with Zenyatta while processing the payment:

“And it’s true, I have heard many great things of the Shambali. but most of all you speeches warm my heart,” As if ton emphasize her words, the lady placed a hand on her heart, smiling as he turned her attention back to Genji from Zenyatta: 

“But I’m also thankful for everything Overwatch has done, you both have accomplished great things, I’m glad I got to personally thank you like this.”

“We appreciate your kindness,” Zenyatta bowed his head humbly, and Genji followed the gesture, “ But today we are here a simple citizens, so you can treat us as such.” 

The woman who had started preparing the tea looked up from what she was doing, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Of course, I couldn’t hold my excitement in, please take a seat wherever you’d like.”

There were only few customers at this time of the day, and the pair chose seats in empty corner. Nothing in the way the coffee shop was furnished was extravagantly flashy or high class, but the atmosphere was welcoming and in all its humbleness the shop was comfortable, like a home would be.

They took seats opposite to each other at a small round table, as the soft hum of background music filled the space between them. 

“Thanks.” The cyborg smiled politely at the lady upon receiving the steaming pot of tea, though she couldn’t see the gentle curve of Genji’s mouth from behind his mask she replied in kind, perhaps having heard the smile from his voice. After they were alone again, Genji turned to look back at Zenyatta. He poured himself a cup of tea, and lifted his fingers to the sides of his mask. With soft press, small puffs of steam were released and the mask came off, revealing the scarred skin of Genji’s face.

His hazel eyes looked up to look at his lover, crinkling slightly at the corners as gave a small smile to the monk. The cyborg had his back towards the door, and all of the other customers were seated so that the only one who could witness Genji’s face was Zenyatta. It felt intimate, and while he tried not to stare too much, the omnic always found himself enamored watching the other’s face in rare moments like these. Before, taking the mask off was strictly restricted to when they were alone, but slowly Genji had been trying to get accustomed to doing it in public too, thought he would always rather limit the amount of curious eyes that could catch a glimpse of his face.

So looking at his face like this was something that made Zenyatta feel privileged, even if he was not the kind of person to get possessive over things or people, it was a feeling he secretly cherished.

The cyborg lowered his eyes to curl his fingers around the steaming cup of tea, his eyes fluttering closed as he took a sip. The monk tilted his head, humming softly as he watched Genji exhale in content, enjoying his drink.

“I think I see the appeal now-” Genji’s voice was barely above a whisper, and the cup was slowly lowered back on the table. He reached his hands over the top of the table, and Zenyatta followed the suit, gently taking the cyborg’s hands in his.

“-It doesn’t have to be thoroughly planned and expensive to be special. For some reason, I feel perfectly content just spending time with you like this.”

“There is not always need for an explanation, my dearest. But if you really wish to get one, I suppose we will need to find the answer together.” 

Their fingers slotted together perfectly, tender eyes gazing at each other as the comforting scent of tea wafted through the air.  
“Then, will you spend this Christmas together with me?” 

Zenyatta separated one of his hands from Genji’s, to bring it up against his cheek, fingers tenderly brushing over the skin.

“I would love to, Genji, this Christmas and many after.”


End file.
